1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to performing a snapshot operation in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data.